


You'll be fine....

by ThatMormorAccount



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMormorAccount/pseuds/ThatMormorAccount
Summary: Sebastian was on a mission and it all went to shit.. [I'm sorry]





	You'll be fine....

“You’ll be fine, Seb. It’s not that bad” James said, trying to convince himself, more than the bleeding man in front of him.   
“Boss-“ Sebastian tried to talk, but just coughed up blood   
“No, no don’t talk… It’s okay…” James lifted the man’s head onto his knee and held the bullet wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t working. The blood just seeped through his fingers “Fuck!” He screamed, taking off his coat and pressing it to the other man’s chest. Sebastian winced in pain and shook his head  
“Your… coat… boss” He was cut off again by the blood in his throat, causing him to cough again  
“Your life is more valuable to me than an easily replaceable coat!” James shouted, making Sebastian smile a little  
“Boss”  
“Shhh”  
“We’ve had some good times haven’t we?”   
“And we’ll have more after you’re better”   
“Boss… We both know it’s not going to happen…”   
“Don’t-“  
“I never said this…”  
Don’t say it.   
“But…”  
Don’t do this to me Sebastian. Don’t say it  
“I love you… yeah”  
“Don’t talk Sebastian..”  
“James…” His hand went to the Irishman’s face “Thanks… for everything you’ve done for… me…” The arm fell and James watched as the man closed his eyes for the last time   
“I’m so sorry Seb…”


End file.
